Haunting : Kiba x Hinata : KibaHina
by Jannasaur
Summary: She was the girl who was too quiet, too shy. She was the girl who cried too much, and he was the boy who always wiped her tears away. KibaHina. Read Inside For Full Summary. Rated M for Angst and A Messed-up Fanfic.
1. Sunflower Fields

**WARNING; MATURE CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), RAPE/MOLESTATION AND ABUSE. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY WITH MANY THEMES THAT SOME MAY NOT FIND COMFORTABLE.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Angst / Romance

Fandom: NARUTO  
>Characters (pairing): Kiba Inuzuka x Hinata Hyuga<p>

Summary:  
>She was the girl who was too quiet, too shy. The girl who cried too much, and he was the boy who always wiped her tears away.<br>For years now, Kiba has watched Hinata from the shadows. Will a twist of fate suddenly be able to bring them closer together?

Rated M for:  
>KibaHina in Future Chapters, RapeMolestation, Slash, Lemons, Smut and Abuse  
>This story will also include <strong>Dark Themes<strong>, **Rape/Molestation** and **Abuse**. Some things a lot of people may not be comfortable with.

Disclaimer; I don't own NARUTO, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

**WARNING; MATURE CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), RAPE/MOLESTATION AND ABUSE. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY WITH MANY THEMES THAT SOME MAY NOT FIND COMFORTABLE.**

* * *

><p>Haunting<p>

Chapter one: The Sunflower Fields

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Memory:<em>**

_The cold autumn-air chilled her body. It chilled her feet, her toes, her fingers and her nose. She was lost in the field of wilting Sunflowers, weeping. She always wept in the midst of Sunflowers, towering tall and bright. Sunflowers were beautiful, they weren't stained red with dying petals… Not like this little Sunflower, who sat amongst the others' weeping with red slashes across her knees._

_Suddenly, her body flinched at the sound of foot-steps growing closer beyond the bustling of Sunflowers. But the foot-steps grew softer as two tall stems were pushed aside, revealing a small dog-like child. He crouched himself down in-front of the crying Sunflower, with tear-stained cheeks and sliced-up knees, and she looked at him with sadsadsad pale-eyes._

_"What's this?" He asked in an innocent-child-like way, pointing at the grazes on her pale knees._

_She pulled her knees closer to her chest and hid her face. "N- Nothing," she stuttered._

_The little boy didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything. He placed a small dirty hand upon her cheek, and made her look up at him. Then the boy smiled, and gave her a wolf-like grin. "My name is Kiba, what's yours?"_

_"I... I'm, H – Hinata."_

**xxx**

Ever since that day, the boy would often see the little girl weeping in the middle of the Sunflower field, with tears in her eyes, and bruises on her arms and legs. And sometimes (but very rarely) bruises on her face. Like her cheeks or her lips. But no matter how many times she got bruises, or how many times the boy saw them, he never asked questions. He'd just smile at her, and sometimes (but very rarely) she'd smile back.

_**.:Time Leap:.**_

It became more and more common for the little boy to bump into the little girl, who he knew as the 'Sunflower girl'. But he wasn't a little boy anymore, and neither was she.  
>They started school, a small school in their small country-town. He'd see her at the bus-stop where the bus would pick them both up in the morning. He'd look at her, but she'd be watching the ground. They'd both ride the same school-bus to school. He sat by the window in the middle, she sat at the back. They even had the same classes together, she sat near the back, second row down, and he sat right behind her.<p>

Kiba didn't know it exactly, but he was the Sunflower girl's neighbour. And she wasn't just the Sunflower girl, or just Hinata: She was Hinata Hyuga. Daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, a well-known and respected man. And surprisingly, also Kiba's neighbor.

School was strange for Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga, for he had known who she was since they were very young, and by the way Hinata acted around him, he didn't know if she remembered him at all.  
>Hinata Hyuga rarely spoke in school, and Kiba wondered whether he was the only person in school who knew she existed. She always sat alone during Lunch, always alone during Breaks, and always alone when they got off the school-bus and went their separate ways home. Kiba felt somewhat sympathetic for her. He really did.<p>

**xxx**

It wasn't until High-school that Kiba started to really notice Hinata. She had suddenly changed over the Summer, and Kiba was surprised at how drastically she had changed in over a month. But he wasn't complaining. Her hair had grown out, now draping over her newly developed breasts. Her hips had grown out too, but in a perfect way so that she was now a beautiful and womanly-hour-glass figure. Did others see the same changes in her as he did? He hoped not, almost drooling as he watched her slip off her winter-coat and stuff it into her locker which was down three lockers from his, but was forced to snap out of his daze as a bright-yellow-haired idiot stood in his vision.

"Naruto!" Kiba growled, now that Hinata had walked away, slamming his locker door shut. But Naruto didn't seem at all phased by his friend's anger.

"Guess what I found in my locker this morning?" He purred, snapping out a small lavender envelope from the back-pocket on his too tight navy-jeans. Kiba's eyes widened at the envelope. It wasn't… It couldn't! "Yes my friend, I have a secret admirer!" The blonde gleamed with joy, running the edge of the envelope under his nose, and Kiba hoped that just maybe, he would give himself a paper-cut.

"Who's it from?" Kiba asked in a sort of scowl, for Naruto had rudely interrupted his… Erm… _Bird-watching_? He took out his Biology text-books with a sigh, knowing that Hinata wouldn't be in his lesson. Instead, he'd be sitting next to Shino. (The joy overwhelmed him.)

"I dunno," Naruto said with a lazy smirk as he rested against the locker next to Kiba, staring up at the ceiling with a love-sick expression on his tanned face. "Maybe it's Sakura. You know, I think she has a 'thing' for me, if you know what I mean." He turned to Kiba, giving the darker-haired boy a cheeky wink.

Kiba groaned and turned away, heading in the direction of his Biology class, which Naruto would be in too. "Yeah right, everyone knows she has a 'thing' for the Uchiha instead." Kiba laughed. He scoffed, and then continued, "Like you could compare to him. He's smarter and better-looking than you, even I can see that!"

Naruto gasped, dropping his jaw and staring at Kiba with wide-eyes. "How… Dare… You...!" He exclaimed as they turned the corner and entered the class with** Biology** written on the glass of the door.

They entered class, Kiba with a smile on his face, and Naruto with an opened-mouth. As soon as they had closed the door behind them, they were met with the watchful-eyes of all the other students in their class.

"Where have you two been?" Yamato asked, staring straight at the two boys with wide-eyes and an un-describable expression on his face. None-the-less it made both boys jump back and flinch with fear! Naruto said it was it 'scary face' and that he used it to control your soul! But Kiba didn't believe that… Really, he didn't. Okay, maybe just a bit.

As soon as Yamato stared deep into the depths of their souls, Kiba and Naruto didn't waste a second getting to their assigned seats. Kiba sat in his usual seat next to Shino, and Naruto sat in his next to Sasuke's. It was ironic in a way.

Kiba never enjoyed Biology if he was honest, plants and the natural-growth of life just didn't spark his interest. In-fact, nothing in particular sparked his interests other than the normal teenage-guy's most common interests: Video-games, junk food, Sports and girls. Except Kiba was interested in: Dogs, Video-games, Foot-ball and strangely… Hinata Hyuga. And during class, while listening to Yamato's voice drown out from under his thoughts, he wondered what it'd be like if he got a secret admirer. Would he want it to be Hinata?

'_I'm kinda jealous of Naruto_," he thought to himself resting one under his chin. '_It's weird that he'd get a 'love-note' from a secret admirer, and not me. I wonder who it is that gave it to him, and what she saw in Naruto. I wouldn't mind getting a love-note. If I did get one, I'd want it to be Hinata. I'm not sure why, but I find myself watching her all the time. That's not creepy, is it_?' Kiba paused, lost deep in the depth of his thoughts. His eyes widened, just a bit. '…_I'm_… _I'm_…'

"**I'M NOT A STALKER**!"

The whole class turned then, to where Kiba and Shino sat. Their faces had bewildered looks on them, before suddenly, everyone blurted out in laughter. Even Shino let out a small giggle.

After apologizing to Yamato, and promising to not day-dream in another one of his lessons, Kiba was let out for foot-ball practice, instead of being kept in an hour of detention. And if or whenever he saw Hinata, he would not look at her. Unless, of course he had to, but that happened rarely, so he didn't get his hopes up. Kiba didn't know why he wanted to watch Hinata so much, and what it was about her that fascinated him so. She was so quiet, and she hardly spoke. So why did she stand out to him the most, compared to all the other girls he went to school with. There were four girls in his High-school that stood out the most: First there was Sakura Haruno. Her pink-hair was what really made her stand-out, but it wasn't just that. Sakura also had a wild-temper that could be erupted at any moment. She was also smart, and was a part of the Chemistry club. Second there was Ino Yamanaka. Her body was the main attraction. Somewhat similar to Hinata, Ino had a busty chest, and rather curvaceous hips. But it didn't excite Kiba, as much it did the other boys. Ino was more-or-less known as an 'easy target'. She'd sleep with anyone, according to a few boys he over-heard during Gym class. But Ino wasn't only her body, she also had brains, and Kiba knew that. Ino was good at reading people. In-fact, she was so good it was almost creepy. Third there was Tenten. Kiba wasn't sure of her surname, in-fact, Kiba wondered if anyone knew her surname. There wasn't much that stood out about Tenten, other than she was a bad-ass at martial-arts. Tenten was pretty, and Kiba noticed that whenever he walked by the Gym or happened to see Neji, the Head of the Martial-arts club at school, Tenten would always be at his side. Neji was also Hinata's cousin. Which really surprised Kiba, since he was so confident, and so well-known. And then there was Hinata, who was so shy, and pretty much invisible. Lastly, there was Karin Taka. Kiba didn't know much about Karin, other than she was as obsessed with Sasuke as Sakura. She was also a total slut when it came to Sasuke Uchiha. Seriously… What is up with that guy? It's like he has some sort of power that makes girls all instantly horny whenever they're around him or something!

**xxx**

Kiba had been thinking all day, too much in-fact. More than his brain could handle. And he had also been trying to pry his eyes away from Hinata Hyuga, which was going well until the bus-ride home. Today she was sitting at the front, a couple of seats in-front of Kiba, with a purple scarf wrapped around her neck, which covered half of her chin. It was Autumn by now, and as the bus drove past the Sunflower fields… He suddenly found himself reminiscing of the past, and once again staring at Hinata.  
>When they were kids, they never spoke. They never even played together. Hinata was too shy, and always had to be in the house early. But Kiba always seemed to find her by chance those days he'd trudge through the long stems of leaves, looking up at the large faces of the Sunflowers, until he came across his own one day, crying with bruises on her knees. Even to this day, Kiba didn't know why Hinata had so many bruises on her all those times he saw her. But he was a child then, and he didn't want to pry and ask. All he knew was, that back then, he only wanted to see her smile. When he did get the occasional smile, that would make Kiba happy inside. But soon, he stopped seeing Hinata lost in the middle of the Sunflower fields. He stopped hearing the gentle sounds of sobs, and seeing the little girl sat with her knees up to her chest, her pale knees covered in bruises, with tear-tracks running down her blushing pink cheeks. Kiba was sad when he stopped finding Hinata, and when he found out that she lived over the field from across him, and that they went to the same school together… Well, Kiba was suddenly fascinated.<p>

**xxx**

"I think I'm confused." Kiba mumbled, still munching on the steak in his mouth as he sat at the dinner table with his father, mother and older sister. Who he held an un-canny resemblance to.

"Confused?" His father coughed, almost choking on his steak, which his mother immediately attended to: With a good slap against the back.

"What do you mean… Confused?" His mother asked with a suspicious glint in her sharp-eyes.

"My feelings…" The youngest at the table muttered out, with a thoughtful look on his face. This was something that truly bothered Kiba.

"Is it your sexuality, Kiba?" His older sister teased with a smirk on her face. "You know, it's okay if you get the feeling that you just want to screw a guy… Or be screwed by a guy. Either way."

"Hana!" Their mother exclaimed, looking at her daughter with a dangerous look in her eyes. In other words: 'Shut up, or you will get grounded!'

Kiba groaned loudly at his sister's comment. "Sick!" He cried, still chewing on a piece of steak in his mouth as he gnashed on it with canines too sharp to be considered as normal teeth. "Just so you know, I have no intentions on screwing or being screwed by a guy. Period!"

"Then what is it?" His father croaked, finally having coughed up the chunk of steak stuck in his throat, which his wife disposed of.

Kiba sighed. "I don't know," he muttered, stabbing his fork into his steak a few times. "I think I'm a stalker."

His family stared at him with a bewildered look on each of their faces, (Man, he was getting these kind of looks a lot lately) before each and every single one of them burst out into fits of laughter. Kiba groaned, un-able to take it anymore. He was serious! Damn. Serious.

His sister, Hana looked at him for a moment, trying her best to hold back a chuckle as their parents continued to bellow out their laughs. "What do you mean… You're a stalker?"

"I mean, I keep staring at this girl at High-school, and I never seem to look away from her…"

After this, the whole table sighed with knowing. "Ohhhh," they all said in-sync.

"Just because you look at a girl a lot, doesn't mean you're a stalker, son. Do you even know the difference between stalking someone, and a _crush_?" His father asked with an eye-brow arched.

Of course Kiba understood the differences, but he couldn't have a crush on Hinata. Could he?

**xxx**

That night as Kiba lay in bed, he tossed and turned under the hot sheets. He felt hot, oh-so hot.

_"Ohh Kiba," she moaned in a dusty melody. He could feel himself inside of her, inside and in-between two blushing-petals that were wet and moist for him. He could feel her clenching all around the width of his penis as he pulled in and out of the entrance of her sweet, sweet woman-hood, dripping deliciously with all her juices. "Kiba, please, more!" She begged. Her lips were moist and detached, just a bit, enough to let out her moans, and lewd demands which sent Kiba even further onto the brink of exploding. Her body was pale and smooth, beautiful and flawless but wait… what was that… that red spot on her petals, on her lips and on her teeth. "Kiba," she gurgled, blood seeping from her lips as she choked and coughed up a tooth that feel near her face. "Kiba!" She cried this time, and when he looked down at his erection, which looked so wonderful pulsing in and out of her, it was suddenly covered in blood, dirty, dirty blood. "Hinata!" Kiba yelled, worry trembling his voice. "What is this?" But Hinata didn't speak, instead blood continued to flow out of her, and not in a natural way too. It came from her nose, her lips, her woman-hood, and bruises suddenly formed all over her body, including her cheeks until she looked pale and ill. "Kiba, please, don't look at me!" She cried, as un-real amounts of tears streamed down her cheeks. But Kiba couldn't look away, his eyes couldn't tear themselves from her. What was happening, why did she look so fragile, and so beat up? Did he do this to her, no, he couldn't have…_

Suddenly, Kiba's body jolted awake. He leapt up and slapped the palm of his right hand over his chest, where he could feel his heart pulsing against his rib-cage at a nerving speed. What kind of fucked-up dream was that? And why was Hinata bruised and bleeding? And all that night, Kiba never got a wink of sleep, as he tossed and turned under the hot sheets of his bed, thinking and wondering why he had to have such a messed-up dream, and wondered if he'd ever be able to look at Hinata again.

**xxx**

Kiba was putting his coat into his locker, un-raveling the scarf around his neck as he turned to look over in the direction of Hinata's locker. But she wasn't there. Kiba frowned, for it wasn't like Hinata to be off school. She wasn't on the bus to school this morning either, and yesterday when he saw her, she seemed fine. So she couldn't be off school sick.

**xxx**

Kiba got off the bus from school, stepping into the cold Autumn-air as his foot-steps crunched upon dead leaves the colour of red and gold. The air was crisp and silent, and all he could hear were the sounds of the birds squawking in the distance, and the sound of wind blowing past his ears. And for no reason at all, Kiba decided to take a walk through the wilting Sunflowers.

He tugged at his back-pack hanging over his right shoulder, and scrunched his nose as stepped in the direction of the Sunflower field that lay in-between Kiba and Hinata's house. Kiba was worried, he couldn't stop thinking about that messed-up dream he had involving Hinata, and if he was honest with himself. It worried him profusely. Maybe something bad had happened. Maybe Hinata was hurt. (It would make sense due to the bruises on her body, and the last time he ever saw bruises on Hinata was when they were little and he found her weeping in the Sunflower field. Kiba knew it was stupid to go trudging in the dead Sunflowers, hoping to find his little Sunflower weeping like he had done the first time they met, but he still wanted to search the field. Any maybe, just maybe if he saw her, he knew that it would be fate.

Kiba took a few steps as he reached his end of the Sunflower field. He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling his heart beginning to race in his chest. Why was he so nervous? Or was this excitement and fear in an un-easy mixture? He stepped a few more paces deeper into the field, the leaves on the sunflowers were wilted, and the petals on the flowers were nearly all gone, but still he continued to walk through them. This was almost like déjà vu...


	2. Can't Take My Mind Off Of You

_Lyrics used in this chapter are taken from the song: The Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice_

* * *

><p>Haunting<p>

Chapter two: Can't Take My Mind Off Of You

* * *

><p>Kiba had trekked through the Sunflower field after school, and even though he knew Hinata wouldn't be there crying her little heart out, he was still disappointed when he reached the centre of the field having seen nothing. Though the memories and nostalgia of his youth burned him like fire. It was almost as if the very first day he met Hinata was fresh in his mind again, and he couldn't forget the harsh reminder of his dream either. Her bruises that day he saw her. The bruises he saw on her <em>every time<em> he ever encountered Hinata… and then his dream. It was all too freaky to Kiba, and he knew something was wrong, though couldn't put his finger on it.

**x**

He sat in his room, on his small singular bed. Akamaru was at his side, as he ran his long fingers through the soft feeling of his pet-dog's fur. "I wonder what the dream meant Akamaru, it was so creepy and so fucked up beyond reason." He confided in his loyal pet-dog, who was more than a pet but a friend. He told Akamaru stuff like this, since no-one in his family would be able to understand his dilemmas, and he highly doubted that fact. "I hope she'll be in school tomorrow, it's Friday tomorrow and considering it is the last day of the week, I wonder if she'll be in. if not, I'll have to wait till Monday and I don't know it my brain can take much more of this…"

His dog gave him a comforting howl and Kiba patted his head in appreciation. He just hoped that he'd be able to have a peaceful night of sleep. But Kiba highly doubted it.

**xxx**

And that night, as Kiba writhed under the sheets of his bed, he was taunted by the same horrible dream as before. They always started the same: the process of seducing Hinata, which always left him feel terribly aroused. Then came the sex with Hinata, which caused him to leak profusely with the liquid of his shame. And barely half-way through the sexual interaction Hinata would suddenly turn into a beaten up mess. It was this part of the dream which scared him the most, the fact that he saw her suddenly changing before his eyes as if as this very moment, what he could see happening to her in physical appearance was getting done to her right now.

**xxx**

The next morning, Kiba awoke in a cold-sweat, happy to have slept longer than the other night. But it was probably just the exhaustion. As his eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the sunlight streaming through his bedroom blinds, Kiba got up slowly and walked over to his chest of drawers. His set of drawers was under his window-sill, and outside his window he had the view of Hinata's house, across the field of Sunflower fields from his own house. But it was 7:30am, which meant he only had half an hour to get showered and dressed before the school-bus arrived at 8:00am.

**x**

Standing on the front-porch of his house, with his hands shoved deep inside jacket pockets, Kiba regretted not waking up earlier as he waited for his older sister to give him a ride to school.

"Hana, hurry up or I will be late for school!" He roared from the porch as he tried waiting as patiently as he could for his sister. Though what could be taking her so long?

Finally, in what felt like a century for Kiba, his sister arrived on the porch along-side him, closing the front-door behind her. "God, learn to be more patient baby brother." She spoke in a teasing tone as she hopped down the steps of the porch, heading towards her red pick-up truck. Kiba followed behind her.

When sat in the car and on the road to Kiba's High-school, the journey was comfortably quiet before Hana's voice broke it.

"I heard you crying last night," she said suddenly, causing Kiba's eyes to sharpen and widen.

"I was crying?" He muttered back with confusment. He didn't remember crying…

"Yeah, you were crying and I heard you mention something like, 'Oh, Hinata!'"

Kiba frowned though he was feeling extremely embarrassed about the fact that someone had over-heard him weeping in his sleep, and over Hinata. "I wasn't crying!" He scowled in defence.

"Yes you were!" His sister chuckled, slowly growing closer to his school. "And who's this Hinata girl, is she the girl you're 'stalking'?" Hana laughed again.

"Ha-ha. You're hilarious Hana, you should become a comedian. You know that!"

"Oh shut up," she said with a smirk, reaching one hand above Kiba's head as she ruffled the messy locks of brown hair. "I'm only joking and you know that."

Hana pulled up outside Konoha High, and bid her brother a farewell as he hurried into school.

**xxx**

Kiba had just barely missed Homeroom, but managed to make it in time before Kurenai could scold him for tardiness. But there was still no sign of Hinata.

**x**

He attended Biology class, and English class but Hinata was still no-where to have been seen. It was now study hour, and by then Kiba had given up on the hopes of seeing Hinata in school, which would bring an end to his worrying over her. Study hour was an hour where students would either be in class rooms or the study hall, doing extra study time or attending to their clubs. Kiba wasn't a part of any special clubs, and his mind wouldn't be able to focus on studies right now, so he decided to sit in a classroom and be alone with his thoughts for the moment.

After a small stroll around the school, Kiba took to the roof. Considering the weather, he knew no-one would want to be out in the Autumn cold. This made it an even better decision. Kiba didn't mind the fact that the chilly air hit him hard as he stepped out onto the deserted rooftop of his school, dressed in a baggy sweater and dark-navy jeans. Kiba closed the door behind him just a bit and took two large strides ahead of him, in-haling the fresh air, and already feeling his head emptied for a minute of his worrisome thoughts. He just wished he knew where Hinata was, if she was okay, and the suddenly, his eyes caught sight of long locks of indigo hair flowing in the breeze… It was Hinata, on the roof, standing on the verge edge…

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled without a seconds thought as he saw the girl standing on the edge of the school's building, in a position that looked as if she were about to jump. Kiba's heart sped up at a wild and pulse increasing speed as he started to run towards her.

As he ran to her, Hinata had reacted to the call of her name. It startled her but she said nothing. She simply stood there, glancing over her shoulder as the dog-like boy from her child-hood ran towards her. Hinata had tears in her eyes, which were already puffy rimmed with a shade of red, as if she had been crying for a while. Her hair danced around her body, and danced in the air with the wind as she remained on the edge of the rooftop. Her body was trembling, and it really scared Kiba, but he didn't get too close.

"Hinata," Kiba wheezed, he could barely breathe with the intense rate his heart was beating at. "What are you doing… Here… On the roof?"

Hinata didn't speak, she just turned her heard away from his and stared ahead of her. He heard her hiccup, and he knew it was because she was crying very softly. He wanted to get closer to Hinata, and to reach his arms out to her and say 'Everything's okay.' He wanted to hold her, and to console her and find out what is wrong with her. But now, he knew he was right to worry over those dreams, they did mean something after all. They meant: Hinata was in danger.

"Hinata, please come down." He asked softly, trying to gently persuade her but she didn't respond. She was too quiet, too shy and he just ached for her to speak to him. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong. You don't have to do this Hinata… Things are going to be okay…" Kiba slowly took three more careful steps towards Hinata, holding his hands out as if he were ready to catch her at any moment.

"S- stay away," she whimpered with a tremor in her voice. If you listened very careful to the way Hinata said this, you would know it was a threat, but Kiba didn't pay attention to the harshness in her words because instead of staying away like she had ordered, Kiba moved in closer.

"No," he replied calmly, though he felt his hands growing damp with nerves and his hard ticking like a time-bomb in his throat. He knew, that if she were to jump off this roof, he would jump after her… "I'm not going to go until I see you come down from there."

"N- NO!" Hinata protested, and Kiba was surprised by how loud it seemed. "I c- cannot come down… I can't…" She whimpered. "I just, can't…"

Her face slowly turned away, and glanced over her shoulder again, but this time Kiba saw something else this time he looked at her. Not only were her eyes puffy and red, with thick streams of tears, but her cheeks were also bruised as they were wet. Hinata's lower lip was swollen, and had scabs sitting upon it as if it had been bitten. Her cheeks were as puffy as her eyes, and just as red with bruises. She looked tragic, like a beaten-up and old doll.

"Hinata…" Kiba whispered, staring at her with hurt in his eyes. She looked familiar to his dreams.

"How do you know my name?" She whispered after a moment of silence.

"How can I not," Kiba replied. "Don't you remember the first time we met?"

"…Yes, in the middle of the Sunflower field in Autumn." She replied, and Kiba wondered what kind of look she'd have in her eyes, as his own eyes lit up with tiny fragments of joy. "Kiba Inuzuka…" She whispered. It was his name. She remembered his name.

And at that moment, during that silence, Kiba knew he had connected with Hinata. But the worry for her did not fade, not one bit. And very slowly, in that heavy silence that sat between their souls in an odd, yet consoling way, Hinata slowly stepped down from the roof's edge. She slowly turned to Kiba once she was stepped onto the ground and in her pale eye, was some sense of hope, and if he tried really hard to read the look she gave him, he could swore he saw a smile in there somewhere.

**xxx**

Kiba sat in the boy's locker room, waiting till everyone was ready for gym. He sat alone on the bench quietly, still replaying that moment Hinata looked at him before leaving the roof. It was too surreal for his mind to process the moment, so instead all it did was replay in his mind over and over again…

"Kiba!" A few voices called from behind him to snap him out from his thoughts. It was Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino… The creep.

"Hm?" Was all the dark-haired boy replied with, slowly returning back to the task of lacing up his trainers.

"What's up with you, dude? You were totally spacing out there, or worse, you were thinking!" Naruto teased with a slap on the back to Kiba.

Kiba didn't mind, he was still lost in the reel of Hinata playing in his head. "Yeah," he said absent-minded, which really confused the rest of his friends as they all stared down at him with bewildered looks on their faces, slowly exchanging the looks with one another.

**xxx**

The bus ride home was awkward in some sense. It was awkward because Kiba still couldn't take his eyes off Hinata, who was sat near the front of the bus again. He wondered why nobody else had spoken to Hinata about her bruises, or why nobody else noticed. Maybe Hinata really was invisible. But what kept pressing at Kiba was the fact that he never pried. He never asked her where the bruises came from, and why she said she couldn't come down from the edge of the roof. He just didn't seem to think of asking at the time he guessed, and was always caught in the moment of just wanting Hinata to be safe right there and then.

Hinata stepped off the bus before him, as he stepped off behind her. The bus drove away, and left them heading into the two paths that ran up the side of the sunflower field. It was a one-way path, but Hinata walked up, while Kiba walked down. But this time, Kiba felt a gentle tug on his sleeve as he turned to walk down to his house.

"K- Kiba," the timid and familiar voice called from behind him.

Kiba turned around, finding bash-full looking Hinata standing inches shorter than him. Her button-nose tinted red due to the cold, and her lips hidden behind her thick woollen scarf. He didn't reply, and just let her speak.

"Th- thank you for today." She said, and Kiba ached to know if she was smiling under that scarf.

He smiled. And not a soft smile, a huge smile. Okay, more like a grin, a dazzling grin. A grin that used too much teeth, and was too wide. "It's okay," he replied.

She nodded and then whispered a very quiet 'goodbye' before turning back around to walk up. Kiba stood there for a moment, watching her as she walked up the path to her house. And even though his head was hurting already with the worry, there was still more room for even more worry…

**xxx**

Kiba stood in his room, standing still and watching the Hyuga household with bizarre intensity. He couldn't stop thinking about Hinata, and wondering how she was, what she was doing, and what kind of things happened to her in that household, for her to come out of it with such painful looking bruises left on her face, and only God knows where else.

**x**

Even after a weird dinner with his family and watching some TV with them, Kiba still retreated back to his room where he could see the Hyuga household, lights were on in some rooms, yet he couldn't really see into the house. Kiba's eye-sight was great, it wasn't anything about distance or vision ability; all the windows had curtains before them, and each and every single one of them were withdrawn now that it had gotten darker outside due to the Autumn season. And very quickly, Kiba got tired of his worrying and staring at Hinata's house like some creep, therefore he decided to take Akamaru outside for a bit of fresh-air.

**x**

When Kiba and Akamaru got out into the cool air of the season of falling leaves, Akamaru ran ahead of Kiba with his tongue hanging out his mouth. Akamaru had grown considerably bigger since he was a puppy, and for a dog that was once so small and would fit in the front of his jacket, he was rather large! Strolling around near his own home, Kiba couldn't help but glance up and over to where Hinata's house stood.

'_Damn_!' He thought to himself, for he really needed to stop this habit of constantly looking out for wherever Hinata may be, or else he will be a real stalker now. But Kiba swore, that out in the distance he could see the figure of somebody moving about. Then suddenly Akamaru barked and leapt towards whoever it may be.

Kiba chased after Akamaru, who had turned a corner someplace up ahead, and when he found him he saw that Akamaru had leapt up on someone, wagging his tail and licking whoever it was. It was someone the dog knew, or liked if he were acting so friendly with them…

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, ordering the dog to get off who it was he had pounced on and licked in excitement and happiness of seeing them. Once Kiba had managed to pull his dog off the person who was by now, giggling he saw that the giggle belonged to the cheerful, yet bruised face of Hinata.  
>"Oh, Hinata," Kiba said quietly as he noticed it was her. "I'm sorry, he gets really excited sometimes…" But Hinata cut him off.<p>

She waved her hand as if she were telling Kiba to let go of it. "No," she replied in a giggle. "It's fine, I really like dogs."

She didn't stutter.

"Oh," Kiba said, feeling a little more relaxed, letting go of Akamaru's collar. Akamaru instantly glided towards Hinata, who lowered herself to pet the large dog.

"Aww," she cooed. "He's lovely. And his name is, Akamaru, yes?"

"Yeah…" He replied, watching Hinata petting and stroking Akamaru as she praised him with compliments. It was a rather odd sight, for he never imagined that he and the girl he more or-less _obsessed _over would be standing outside, in the dark with the large white moon illuminating them as she petted his dog… It was just odd, and it made Kiba smile.

"What are you doing out so late?" He decided to ask, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

Hinata looked up for a moment. (But not at Kiba.) "In my defence, it's not late. But, I don't know, I just needed to clear my mind I guess…"

Kiba didn't believe her completely, he knew something else was wrong. But he didn't say anything, he just nodded and replied. "Oh, nice."

And for a moment it was quiet.

"Why are you outside?" She asked, still scratching behind one of Akamaru's ears.

"I needed to clear my mind too," he replied truthfully, because he really did need to clear his mind, and somehow in Hinata's presence, he felt his mind slowly at ease.

And as they stood outside in the darkness, which was illuminated by the moonlight, Kiba couldn't help but stare at that beautiful face, bruised and beaten-up…

.

.

.

_Can't take my eyes off of you... I can't take my eyes off of you... Can't take my mind off of you..._

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please, remember to review. Whether it is to share your love for this fic, or give me some constructive critisism that would kindly help me to improve. Thank you!


	3. Shooting Hoops

Warning; Rated M for Masturbation, and Themes of a Sexual Nature

* * *

><p>Haunting<p>

Chapter three: Shooting Hoops

* * *

><p>Kiba woke up the following Saturday morning, and as he did, the feeling of sweat lingering on his skin remained for he had had those terrible nightmares again last night.<p>

"I wish these would stop," he muttered, slowly sitting himself up in bed as he rubbed at his eyes. He sat still for a while, trying to wake himself up mentally. But his body was far too tired mentally, and physically. "Maybe if I just stopped worrying about Hinata so much, I wouldn't keep having these dreams. After all, they only occurred once I began worrying about her that day I found her on the roof." Suddenly, a light-bulb lit up in Kiba's mind. "I know! I'll just do something to pre-occupy myself with, and then I won't keep having these awful nightmares." He grinned to himself in triumph and sat back a little, thinking of what things he could do to prevent himself from thinking of Hinata.

It was a Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about seeing her for two whole days. He got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. Kiba could hear the sounds of chatter, and movement from downstairs, meaning his whole family was already up, and for some, odd reason, Kiba just knew that today would be a good day. He could feel it in his gut. Once in the bathroom, Kiba locked the door and turned the handle to make sure it was locked securely before padding over to the bath-tub, where he proceeded with turning the shower on. The head of the shower instantly shot out water, causing it to pelt against the surface of the tub. Though the shower was on, Kiba didn't get into it straight away. Before he did that, he glanced at himself in the mirror, running a large hand through tussles of dark brown hair. Would he _**really **_be able to go a full two days without thinking about Hinata? Hell, he was thinking about her right now, wondering what she would be doing at this time in the morning. Would she be asleep, dreaming soundly in her bed? Or would she be stark naked, covered in bubbles as she lathered her milky-flesh with soap in the shower? Kiba slapped himself on the forehead firmly as to punish himself for picturing Hinata naked in the shower. God he was such a pervert!

"If only my dreams could be about me and her in the shower. It'd be so much sexier than the fucked up dreams I'm currently having." He mumbled to himself along with a sigh.  
>He wondered why it could be that easy for him, why he couldn't have the normal erotic dreams that other teenage boys have. Why did he have to have such dreams, such freaky dreams that left him disturbed and crying? It made him feel like such a wimp… But unfortunately, there was nothing that Kiba could do about it. These were dreams caused from memories of his past, and the experiences of his past week.<p>

Without wanting to think about his lack of sexy dreams, Kiba started to un-dress, turning away from the mirror as he did. He practically ripped off his baggy t-shirt, and loose boxers, flinging them into the laundry basket before hopping into the tub, and under the warm water sprouting from the shower-head above. A deep and low sigh of relief escaped the dark haired boys' lips as he soaked in the heat and moisture of the water, feeling the hot water sprinkling against his skin. He remained still, with his head hung under the water splashing against the back of his neck.

'_I wonder what it's like to think of Hinata in a sexy way, without it turning into some kind of sick dream_…' He mused, daring to slide his right hand down to his man-hood. The thoughts and images of what he imagined Hinata's naked body to look like flickered through his mind as his eyes closed shut. The images weren't definite, but they were explicit enough to turn Kiba on. '_It can't be bad to think of her like that, can it_?' If Hinata ever knew of him doing such things with her in mind, she would surely be disgusted. But boys are boys, and they have needs after all.

After hesitating for a moment, and biting into his lower lip to somehow distract himself from the surges of lust that were flowing through him, Kiba eventually gave in to his desires and wrapped his fingers around the width of his growing arousal. It pulsed with blood as he felt it harden within the grasps of his fingers. He grunted softly, picturing Hinata as his fingers began to slide down the length of his man-hood, causing him to shudder.

"Ah, Hinata," he moaned ever so quietly, while repeating the sliding of his hand down the length of his now pulsing hard-on.

He was so horny and so ashamed of it, for blunt moment until his body had completely immersed itself in the feeling of his warm and wet hand against his heated skin. After that, the images and visions flickering through his mind reeled without much need of thought, and the movements of his hand began to act in sync with his body and thoughts. It wasn't long till his hand pumped ferociously up and down the loose skin of his male-member, becoming but a blur at how incredibly fast it pumped at his length.

Water from above his head continued to pelt against his flesh, and the warmth and intense heat consumed his body, as did the perverse images coursing through his mind.  
>Suddenly, his breathing quickened along with the racing beat of his heart as he began to gasp in an excited heat for the up-coming finale; the high of his climax. He pumped at his length a few more times, with short and fast pumps before finally releasing a milky substance that dribbled out the tip of his penis, falling in drops to the base of the tub, where it washed down the drain and a miniature tornado made out of water.<br>Kiba panted deeply, watching the cum squeezed out the tip of his man-hood as he slid his fingers along the length of his member a few last times.  
>With his hand still at his member, Kiba let out a long sigh as he felt the rise of temperature he felt slowly decreasing. He had just masturbated to the thoughts and images of Hinata, and Kiba couldn't feel guilty about it, after experiencing such pleasure from the act he had just committed.<p>

After feeling the beat of his heart return back to normal, Kiba went about cleaning himself. He lathered his toned and tanned physique in soap suds, and thoroughly washed his messy brown hair, before stepping out of the shower. All he threw on after that was a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before slowly making his way into the kitchen where he found his whole family. Even though his family consisted of you his father, his mother, his older sister and himself, the extended family of dogs made it feel as though their home was packed with family members, always bustling with life!

"Good morning Kiba," his mother said, handing him a plate of food for his breakfast.

At the table his sister and father were half-way through their meals, and as Kiba sat down his sister's eyes watched him with a menacing grin on her face.

"What is it, butt-face?" He spat childishly as he threw daggers her way.

She dodged the numerous shots of dirty look with a smug grin and replied, "Oh, dear baby brother. There is no need to look upon me in such a way!"

Kiba looked at her with an arched brow, and an amused smile on his face. Oh, why did God give him such a deranged family?

Hana chuckled before settling back into a more serious tone. "Good morning, did you sleep any better?" She asked, trying to come off as a concerned sister, even if it was so un-like her that Kiba grew instantly suspicious of her.

So he lied. "Yeah, I slept okay."

She smirked, and then went back to eying what was left on her plate. "Umhm," she hummed to herself, finishing off the last few scraps of her meal. "Sure you did..." And then she just got up, put her plate away into the dishwasher before wandering out of the kitchen.

Kiba didn't dwell on his sister's words for too long, not after he had such a good start to the day. He finished his breakfast, practically scoffing it down before running back into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut, (but not out of any anger or frustration) then threw himself unto his un-made bed. He reached over, and dug around inside his bag in the search for his phone. Once he had found it, he flipped his cell-phone open and dialled up Naruto's number.

.  
>.<p>

"H- Hello?" He heard Naruto's voice ask. The blonds' voice was still drowsy, which meant Naruto was still sleepy and had just woken up by the looks of it.

"Yo, it's me: Kiba." Kiba replied, rolling over onto his back. "I was wondering if you were up for game of Basket-ball today."

Naruto yawned on the other end before mustering up a reply. "What time?"

"I dunno. Whenever you're ready I guess. Do you think we could invite that Uchiha dude, and maybe that emo friend of yours?"

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. So what do you say, you up for that?" Kiba waited eagerly for a reply, but he wasn't expecting his friend to agree to his idea instantly, therefore he would not be able to get his hopes up for a day with the guys.

"Cool, I'm up for that." Naruto responded, adding another yawn to the end of his sentence. "I'll call Sasuke and Gaara, and then I'll tell you if they're able to go for a game of Basket-ball, okay?"

"Okay," the brown haired boy answered, before they each said good-bye, and then hung up the phone.

.

Kiba remained in the confines of his bedroom, flicking through sports magazines and giving some affection to Akamaru before he got a text from Naruto.

.  
>.<p>

'_Sasuke and Gaara are up for it, so we'll all meet up at the Gym for about 1:00pm –Naruto_'

.

.  
>.<p>

'_Cool. See you all there –Kiba_'

.

Kiba continued to randomly lounge around his room, still thinking about Hinata in dazzling and sexy ways, just in order to prevent the worries which pushed and shoved at his mind, trying to make Kiba see her in such terrible messes. Thankfully, Kiba's perverted imagination won through this time, and just in time for when he had to leave his home in order to meet the rest of the gang.

**x**

When Kiba arrived at the Gym, where there was a Sport's Hall, as well as other fitness activities and equipment, he saw Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto all waiting for him at the Reception.

"Kiba!" Naruto called, making sure that the messy brown haired teen had seen him.

Kiba waved back, signalling the fact that he noticed Naruto and the other's location before strolling up to them. They all had their Basket-ball gear in a back-pack like Kiba did, and they didn't wait to get signed in, changed into their shorts before hitting the court.

As they entered the court, Naruto had the actual basket-ball to play the game in his hand. "How about we just shoot a couple of hoops first?" He recommended, which the rest of the group agreed to without argument.

They each took turns shooting hoops, dribbling the ball a feet or so away from the net, taking a leap and aiming for a goal, and whether they got a slam-dunk or not, they would then retrieve the ball back again, and give it to the next person so that they could have a go. Shooting hoops was a great way to start off any game of Basket-ball, as it was for chatting as well.

"So, Naruto," Sasuke said, dribbling the basket-ball with his right hand, as he bent his knees readying himself to jump. "I hear you got your first love-note this week…" Sasuke leaped up and out-stretched his arms and finger-tips as he threw the ball into the air, before it successfully fell through the net. He caught the ball and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto smirked mischievously as he caught the ball in both hands. "That is true," he replied as he dribbled the ball forward in order to take his own shot.

"I can't believe I had to find out from Gaara, and he doesn't even go to the same school as us!"

"Well, Gaara and I are best-friends." Naruto replied lazily, failing his shoot of the hoop. "Damn!"

Sasuke gasped play-fully, as he faked shock. "And I'm not?"

"You are, it's just, I can't tell you these things."

Sasuke frowned and looked to the ground in confusement, before flashing his eyes up to catch Kiba in a locked gaze. "How about you Kiba, did you know?"

Kiba grinned with amusement, "Yup,"

And this time, when Sasuke's jaw dropped, he wasn't faking his surprise. "Even Kiba knew? So now everyone is your best-friend, and I am someone you can't tell these sorts of things to?"

Naruto and Kiba chuckled, and even the slightest twitch of Gaara's lips curved into an almost smile.

The ball was then thrown to Kiba after Gaara's go, with he succeeded in. while Kiba went for his shot, he couldn't help but to still grin at the blonds' and ravens' amusing bicker.

"So now that I know, are you going to tell me who it was that gave you the love-note? Or did you not find out who it was?" Sasuke then asked, as Kiba began to crouch slight in position to jump.

Naruto paused for a moment. "Yeah, I found who it was…" He grinned. Kiba squinted his eyes, almost ready to shoot when he heard Naruto say, "It's Hinata Hyuga." Kiba's whole body fell into hard shock, making him drop the ball in sudden surprise.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Sasuke asked in shock, a smirk also stretching his pale lips. "Really!"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I know right. It's shocking."

Kiba slowly picked up the ball and handed it to Gaara, who watched Kiba's odd facial expression of wide eyes, taking the ball from the dazed male.

"Yeah, it really is. And why would she like a guy like you? Only you would have one thing in mind with a girl like her."

Naruto chuckled again, "I know right. Have you seen her boobs? And that ass! Damn, that ass… I wouldn't mind watching that thing bounce up and down on me."

Sasuke was laughing, and so was Naruto. Both of them too lost in their conversation to bother carrying on with their game of shooting hoops. If they weren't talking about Hinata in such a sickening way, (although all teenage males do) they would've noticed the drastic change in Kiba's facial expression as Gaara did.

"But seriously, those boobs of hers are HUGE! I just want to stick my face right in there!" Naruto barked in laughter, and Sasuke joined him.

"Hey! Stop talking about her like that!" Kiba howled, storming up to Naruto with a deep crease in his brows.

Naruto looked at Kiba with a pondering in his mind. "Why?"

"Because I said so," They each glared at each other, as Kiba grew more up in Naruto's face. "Just don't talk about her like… Like she's some sort of toy, 'cos she isn't!"

Naruto laughed loud in Kiba's face, which only heightened the anger levels in Kiba's body. Kiba's teeth gritted and his arms flung forward as he placed them firmly at Naruto's shoulders in an attempt to push him away. And it succeeded, leading to an aggressive and hard shove of the blond. The push caused Naruto to stumble back a bit, and leave everyone's faces looking shocked. Even Naruto was shocked at first, before the feeling quickly turned into anger. He growled like Kiba had, and ran forward as he too shoved the brown haired male. But when Kiba fell back a little on his heels, he quickly caught his balance, and charged at Naruto, yet this time, it was his fist that hit Naruto hard in the jaw. The hit caused Naruto's face to suddenly turn to the side, almost knocking his balance. Sasuke and Gaara were silent, and Naruto slowly turned to meet with Kiba's fiery eyes.

"What the fuck!" Naruto spat, holding his hand up to the cheek that Kiba had punched with strong force. Across Naruto's cheeks, they were stained red, and in his eyes, tears glistened.

Kiba just remained silent, his heart racing as his chest heaved. His anger slowly washed away from him, little by little, and his clenched fists loosened before beginning to tremble. Everyone was silent.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I hope this chapter wasn't boring, but I needed to get this in somewhere. So, what did you all think? And I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review, telling me of your thoughts. I would also appreciate any constructive criticism that would kindly help me to improve. Thank you :)


End file.
